Lily, James, and Severus
by Kimberlyspeter
Summary: The story of how Lily fell for James. Three charaters, three scetions, three stroies told from three points of view


**Severus**

There we were, standing at the altar, Lily and I. She was beautiful. Dressed in white lace, she looked like a princess, her red hair and green eyes were amazing. I was nothing to compare. I was dressed in a hand-me-down tux my dad was married in. It was all so perfect, all I ever wanted.

"Sevs… Severus!" Lily called.

The Door Opened.

"Ah, Sevs, There you are I've been looking for you," Lily said as she walked in.

I lost my breath, scared that she would see what I saw.

"That Potter boy is following me again, so I came looking for you. Say, what are you doing in this part on of the castle this late at night?" Lily Asked.

"I… um… I just… um," Stuttered. I was confused. Surly she could see it. Why hadn't she responded?

"Evans! Evans, Where'd you go?!" James Called.

"Oh dear, He just can't take a hint!" Lily said as she closed the door behind her. "Mind if I hide in here?"

"Um… No."

I was still confused. It was still there, I could see it. Why hadn't she commented on it?

"Oh? What's this?" She said, Gazing at the mirror that was in the middle of the room, it was at least 8ft tall. I stood only a few feet in front of it.

"The Mirror of Erised" She said stepping towards it. "I read a book on it, it said The Mirror of Erised shows the viewer whatever they truly desire. Men have wasted their lives staring into it… pretty cool huh?"

"So you don't see what I see? " I asked.

"Well, no, since we're two different people we desire different things, what do you see Sevs?"

""Oh…Um… Shytherin winning the house cup."

"Hmm…"

"Well what do you see?"

"Hmm…" she leaned in toward the Mirror and squinted, "I see… well it's a little foggy… but I think it's a boy."

"A boy?!" I Shouted. Wait, Could it be me? "What's he look like? Does He go here? What houses is his in?" I asked frantically.

"It's" she paused and her face dropped, "Potter."

"POTTER!" I yelled. At the sound of the name I instinctively drew my wand.

"Oi! Put that away! The Mirrors Faulty!"

"What? Faulty?"

"Yeah Faulty! Now put that away! And it's so foggy I don't know for sure, but it can't be Potter. Anyone but that sod."

May Hand relaxed slightly. A rush of relief ran through me, knowing she didn't like Potter. "Potter," I Muttered. My wand was loosely fixed on Lily.

"Yes?" James said, peeking his head though the door.

It took me a second to understand, but when I looked at him he had his wand drawn on me.

"Drop it!" James Demanded.

I tightened my grip. "And if I don't?" I taunted.

"I'm Warning you. If you know what's good for you you'll drop it, Sniffliles"

I was hurt, confused, angry, and I saw my chance. I turned on the spot, pointing my wand directly at James and yelled "Expelliamus!"

Without skipping a beat he countered "Protago! Protirficas Totalis "

"Enite Encantauntum! Insindio"

"Aqugmenti!

"Have this potter" I yelled, "Sanctum-"

Lily ran between us "Stop it! Just stop it, both of you, Stop it." I was mid cast I couldn't stop. The world moved in slow motion. "Sempra" I finished. As I saw the beam of white light head straight towards Lily, I felt that I had died. When out of the blue James had jumped in front of Lily and taken the blow. James lay there, bleeding in lily's arms. I was so scared and confused. Lily Looked down at James, tears welled in her eyes. She looked at me, then the mirror, then back to James.

I ran. I ran out the door, down the corridor till I had reached the dungeons I went straight to my dorm room which was empty. The seven roommates I'm supposed to have moved out, they'd rather live in the hall than with me.

I thought of Lily. No wonder she doesn't see me in the mirror, I left her there, crying with the bloody body of James Potter abandoned, and alone.

I whipped out my wand and aimed it at my neck… I know the spell… everyone would be better off.

NO! I can't do that to Lily, she may hate me now for killing James, leaving her , but she's kind, and loving, and forgiving… and she's my best friend -well not anymore—but I couldn't put her through another death. I've known her since we were kids. She can forgive anything; it's why I love her. She can forgive anything… I hope.

**Lily**

It was late. I had stayed up working on a research paper.

"Hmm… late at night, rolls of parchment, bottles of ink, the sound of a quill scribbling away, towers of books. Now who could that be? Evans." James said walking down the stairs from his room.

"What do you want?" I asked with as much distaste as I could put into four words.

"A date. With you."

"Ha! Think again"

"Oh, But you fail to notice is that I'm irresistibly charming."

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

"And Brave, strong, good-looking"

"Or maybe you're full of hot air"

He glared. Then the glare turned into some creepy eyebrow movements. "Well I'm going to bed," I said, walking towards the stairs to my room.

"Oh no you're not." He blocked my path.

"Fine I'll just go."

"Go where?''

"Not telling," I left the common room.

I heard him following me so I ran. This way, that way, up these stairs, downs those, until I had lost him, however I found myself in a part of the castle I had never been to before -a corridor, with a large door at the end of it. As I got closer I heard someone talking I figured I was close to the Slytherin common room, so I called "Sevs… Severus?" I opened the door. And there was Severus.

"Ah Severus, there you are I've been looking for you" I said. He looked scared to see me.

"That Potter boy is following me again so I came looking for you. Say what are you doing in this part of the castle this late at night?"

"I…um…I just…um " He stuttered.

He looked scared and confused. Like he was waiting for something.

"Evans, Evans where'd you go? James called.

"Oh dear, he just can't take a hint." I said. _How could he find me down here_? I thought to myself while closing the door behind me.

"Mind if I hide here?" I asked.

"Um... no" he replied.

He still looked confused. Like he something was wrong, like he was expecting something bad to happen.

"Oh what's this?" I said, finally paying attention to other things in the room. A mirror in the middle of the room, Severus was just a few feet from it, but I knew what it was, I had been writing a paper on it.

"The Mirror of Erised" I got closer "read book on it. It said the Mirror of Erised shows the viewer whatever they truly desire, men have wasted their lives staring into it, pretty cool huh?

"So you don't see what I see" he asked.

"Well, no, since we're two different people we desire different things… what do you see Sevs?"

"Oh… Um … Sytherin winning the house cup"

"Hmm…"

"Well what do you see?" he asked me.

"Hmm…" I got close to the mirror. An image was forming, a bit foggy at first, but it was getting clearer, like a picture coming into focus. "I see… Well it's a little foggy… but I think it's a boy"

"A boy?" He yelled. Then he seemed to trail off the thought. "What's he looks like. Does he go here? What house is he in?" he asked.

"It's..." I started, but my words were cut off. The pictures came into focus, and the boy was, Potter. My face dropped in realization. I was hit hard by confusion, for I didn't want him, not that overconfident, conceded jerk. But before I could stop it the words slipped out. "Potter…"

"Potter!" He shouted without hesitation he drew his wand on me.

"Oi! Put that away! The Mirrors faulty" I said.

"What Faulty?"

"Yeah faulty! Now put that away. And it's so foggy, I don't know for sure, but it can't be Potter anyone but that sod." I said this knowing it was a lie. The Mirror is never faulty and it wasn't foggy, no, it was a crystal clear image of James Potter. He relaxed his hand, but this wand was still on me.

"Potter" he muttered.

"Yes" James said poking his head into the room.

Severus's eyes met mine. We were staring at each in confusion. Severus looked to the door before I did. James was there but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but when I did I didn't see the smiling boy in the mirror. He was not cheerful or laughing, he was steeled against the world. Unkind and stern, wand drawn on Severus, his eyes were cold, but behind his eyes there was a maniac. Wild and frantic on the inside, but with a body of stone.

"Drop it" James Demanded.

"And if I don't" Severus said.

I was confused, Severus was threatening me.

"I'm warning you. If you know what's good for you'll drop it, Sniffles" James said

Without a warning or sign, Severus attacked. "Expelliaums" Severus yelled.

Immediately James Countered, "Protago! Protrifacas Totalis!"

"Enite Encantauntum! Incendio!"

"Aqugmenti!"

"Have this Potter! Sanctum-"

Without thinking I ran between them. All I wanted is for them to stop.

"Stop it! Just stop, it both of you, stop it!" I shouted.

But Severus was still casting.

"Sempra" Severus finished.

I was so scared and surprised, couldn't move. There was a bright, beam of light. Time was slowing. Then it was over. No more light. The only thing that was there was James. James Potter standing in front of me. James Potter taking the spell. James Potter, saving my life. He fell to the floor. His chest was cut several times and gushing blood. I ran to him, propped is head in my arms. I was crying to the point I couldn't breathe. I looked to Severus then the mirrors then back to James. As I stared at him I began to think the Mirror was right. I Disregarded this.

"Get Slughorn! Get McGonagall, get someone" I said to Severus, not looking up from James, just now fully aware of the tears rolling down my face.

I got no response.

"Severus?" I said "Severus!?" I looked up

He was gone. I was crying uncontrollably. I was abandoned left alone with a dying boy.

"Lily?" James Said breathlessly.

"Yes?" I said still gasping for air, still confused.

His hands were on his chest to stifle the bleeding. He raised his hand to my face wiping my tears leaving behind a streak of blood. He rested his soaking hand on my cheek, and said "Will you have a date with me?"

My attempt to answer was not understandable; it was a combination of crying, laughing, and gasping for air.

After a few minutes he blacked out and I struggled to carry him up numerous flights of stairs to the infirmary. Once we were there, we were greeted by Madam Pomfree.

"My dear heavens!" Madam Pomfree shrieked.

"He's been bleeding for about an hour, he's blacked out" I said.

She took him immediately, laid him on the nearest bed and ran off to a room. She came back with two sets of fresh clothes, and an assortment of bottles labeled: "Sister Sally's Sanitation Solution", "Skelegrowth", "Madam Malcolm's Cure for Concussions", "Dervish Ties Ointment for Everyday Cuts and Bruises", and "Dervish Ties Ointment for Not-So-Everyday Cuts and Bruises."

She handed me half of the fresh clothes, and pointed to the bathroom. I hadn't realized how badly I was drenched in James's blood. I changed, and when I came out Madam Pomfree had been working insanely fast she had him cleaned, bandage, and changed, and she was not sloppy in the least. I walked to the bed. Madam Pomfree was checking his pulse.

"Good Heavens! Four broken ribs, a concussion, gashes all across the upper torso, severe blood loss, and unconsciousness. Do you know who did this" She asked without looking up from James.

I thought about ratting Severus out, but he didn't intend for this to happen.

"Dear?" she asked.

"No." I lied "I found him about four corridors down from the dungeons. Alone."

She turned to me, grabbed me by the shoulders, looked me in the eye with a smile and said "He'll be alright. I'm going to take very good care of him. Right now he needs some rest."

She grabbed a wash cloth of the bedside table.

"I'll let you sleep here tonight, so you can be with him in the morning." She said

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because that's what people do when they're in love."

"Love? What makes you think I love him?"

"Dearie, the dungeons are half a court-yard, 4 corridors and 12 flights of stairs away. You'd have to love him to carry him all that way and not even realize you're covered in blood."

I got butterflies in my stomach when she explained. She wiped my face and I smiled.

"Now you get some rest. I figure he'll be wanting to see that smile of yours when he wakes up. Goodnight dearie."

"Goodnight."

I sat in the chair next to James's bed. I held his hand, thinking about what Madam Pomfree said.

In the morning I woke up before James did. I was still holding his hand and he was smiling in his sleep. The wild man that fought Severus was gone and I was happy. As soon as I let go of his hand he woke. He saw me and put on a big smile.

"Good morning love-"he said, but trailed of in a fit of coughing and groaning.

"Good morning" I said.

Once he could breathe again he said "You never did answer me."

"Sorry?"

"About our date."

"Oh…"

"So how about it?"

Finally coming to the conclusion that the mirror, Madam Pomfree, and the butterflies were right I said "Yes, I would love to have a date with you."

"So you finally realized how irresistibly handsome I am?"

"Something like that."

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Tell Sirius he owes me 10 gallions."

**James**

I was in the Gryffindor common room talking with Remus, Sirius and Peter. After a while I made up my mind.

"I'm going to have a date with Evans." I said. The room busted with laughter and snide comments from Remus and Sirius.

"Oh come off it. It could happen." I said cutting through the laughter

"Yeah when rats fly!" Sirius said

I whipped out my wand, pointed it at Peter and said _Wingardium Leviosa_, he rose into the air. Remus, Sirius and I laughed hysterically.

"Oh you're a clever one Potter." Sirius said.

"He may be, but I bet you 5 gallions he won't get that date." Remus added.

"Ha! I bet you 10 gallions you don't" Sirius countered.

"You're on!" I said, now fully determined. Just think of all the flowers I could buy her with 10 whole gallions.

That night I was walking down the stairs from my room, and I saw Evans surrounded by towers of books. Probably doing the homework I'm going to get Remus to do for me.

"Hmm… late at night, rolls of parchment, bottels of ink, the sound of a quill scribbling away, half the library scattered about the common room. Who could it be? Evans?" I asked.

"What do you want," she asked with an attitude.

"A date. With you."

"Ha! Think again."

"Oh… But Evans, what you fail to notice is that I'm irresistibly charming."

"Sure."

"And brave, strong, good-looking"

"Or maybe you're full of hot air."

I glared at her, and then once our eyes were locked I gave her a seductive look on one could refuse. She got up from her cave of books, and headed for the stairs.

"Well I'm going to bed," She said.

"Oh no you're not," I blocked her path.

"Fine. I'll just go."

"Go where?"

"Not telling," She walked out.

And the chase was on! I followed her, for the most part. I went down loads of stairs, took a left, a right, another right, down 2 more flights of stairs, a left, another left a right, and another flight of stairs.

Once I stopped I came to a surprising realization... I'm completely lost. The more I thought about it, I realized that I really don't know my way around Hogwarts. I only really know how to get to Professor McGonagall's office, and the dining hall. There needs to be a map of this place, not just any ordinary map, no, an extraordinary map, a magical map… I'll have Remus do it. I knew I was near the dungeons, the air reeked of Sytherin. At the end of the corridor, there was this huge door; I thought Lily might be near.

"Evans! Evans where'd you go?"

When I got to the door I heard my name.

"Yes?" I answered, opening the door.

When I opened the door, I was instantly confused, hurt, and shocked. I saw Severus threatening Lily with his wand. So immediately I drew mine.

"Drop it!" I Demanded.

"And if I don't?" He taunted.

"I'm Warning you. If you know what's Good for you you'll drop it, Sniffliles," Then he attacked me.

"Expelliamus!"

"Protago!" I yelled "Protirficas Totalis"

"Enite Encantauntum! Insindio" He countered

"Aqugmenti!" I shouted

"Have this potter" he yelled, "Sanctum-"

Then Lily was there, between us. She was screaming, but I wasn't listening. Severus's wand was still raised. I saw a light emit from the end of it.

Without thinking I shielded Lily. I hadn't the slightest idea what I was doing, or what would happen. Regardless I had no intention of anything getting a chance to harm Lily. The only thing on my mind was all the flowers I was going to buy her, not roses though; she always said roses were rubbish.

Then the light from the end of Severus's wand hit.

Pain. Anguish. Agony beyond belief.

I felt the swords of light slit my chest. I felt my blood gush from my body. I wanted to run, I wanted to curl up and protect myself, but I didn't. I didn't, because of one memory that I hold dearest. I had taken Lily for a ride on my broom, trying to impress her, I did a trick. However she wasn't holding on. She fell. Broke her arm. I felt horrible, just the thought of her in pain is unthinkable, but to think it was my fault, unbearable. I never forgave myself. I never left her side, and the same night while she was sleeping, I held her hand and told her, "Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothings gonna harm you, no, not while I'm around. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Other may desert you, not to worry, call me, I'll be there. Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around."

I was on the ground, in Lily's lap. Severus had gone. I looked up at her beautiful face, and all pain had left me.

"Will you have a date with me?" I asked.

I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary, Lily sitting beside me. I was bandaged, and clean.

"Good morning love-"I said but I was cut off by a fit a coughing.

"Good morning" She replied.

"You never did answer me."

"Sorry?"

"About our date."

"Oh…"

"So how about it?"

"Yes, I would love to have a date with you."

"So you finally realized how irresistibly handsome I am?" I said.

"Something like that" She answered.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked

"Anything"

"Tell Sirius he owes me 10 gallions"


End file.
